


Day by Day

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	Day by Day

Best Gift

 

「啊啾！」山下揉了揉因為花粉過多而發癢的鼻子。  
記得上次亀梨結束培訓之後，櫻花只有零星地綻放幾多，吸爆雨露的樹枝上小小的花骨朵，綠油油的葉子看起來很是清爽。  
可現在，滿街的櫻花已是盛放的樣子，高照在頭頂的太陽驅散了春日裡的涼意，卻不知為什麼，反而感到寂寞。  
坐在電鐵上的遊客舉著相機不停地對倒退著的櫻花按下快門，還有幾個穿著和服的女孩子像是要去參加什麼隆重的活動。

『如果他穿上和服會是什麼樣？似乎男裝和女裝都很合適……』  
山下輕笑了一聲，終於放鬆了情緒，翻開昨天連夜趕制的topic開始了培訓前的準備。

搭乘全日空到達伊丹機場的時間是11:05，大阪營業總部人事科的電話很快就打了進來，確認了培訓時間是下午2點，并通知接機人員現在已經在到達廳等待了。  
山下加快步子往出口走著，腦子裡不停地過著在飛機上做了些修改的部分，講演的部分應該沒有問題了，不過要選些什麼樣的互動才能激發起大家的熱情呢？  
雖然用老套路也不是不可以，但總是缺乏點新意思，機械的重複向來不是自己所喜歡的，那麼……臨時起意的話，選什麼內容才好呢？  
各種各樣的點子來回激蕩，剛好像要抓著一個靈感，卻被一記mail提醒中斷了思考。  
「誰啊……」山下沒好氣地看了看電話屏幕，竟然是母親。

點開一看，只見上面寫著：  
今天是你的生日哦！生日快樂！如果不能回家的話，就和喜歡的人一起度過吧！若是抽不出空，至少去吃一頓好吃的！等你回家，我們再一起吃飯哦！

『喜歡的人』這幾個字出現在山下眼前的時候，腦子裡幾乎下意識地蹦出了那個人的臉。

「哎，可惜…實在太遠了。」山下有些遺憾地抿著唇，抬頭就看見在出口處接機的同事，正熱情地對自己揮著手。  
『現在可是上班時間。』山下稍微整理情緒，微笑著迎了上去。

不知道是不是關西特有的熱情，每次山下來大阪都會受到特別禮遇，除了安排接送機，還會幫忙定好酒店，人事部的同事們也總是在他來到的時候相約聚餐，酒量也大，若不是自己嚴格控制酒量，怕是第二天都沒有辦法好好上培訓課。  
今天也不例外，不知道哪位同事得知了自己的生日，從到達公司開始就被告知晚上安排了聚餐來慶祝。  
看起來很豐富的一天，可惜互動遊戲還沒決定下來。  
山下搓了搓額頭，推掉同事們的午餐邀約，直接進了培訓室開始做功課。

1:55，山下完成了準備，對著時鐘伸了個懶腰。  
還有5分鐘，已經有幾位參加培訓的同事來到了座位上。  
「要來杯咖啡嗎？」一個陌生的臉孔出現在山下面前「培訓之後的聚會，山下桑可一定要參加啊！我們行政科的姐妹們都很期待呢。」  
「哦，好啊…我一定參加。」山下做了個笑臉，卻有些不自在地起身「咖啡，我自己去倒就好。培訓很快就開始了。」

已經是上班時間，茶水間裡面經過一個高峰之後，現正安靜著。  
山下從架子上拿了個咖啡杯，按下咖啡機的製作鍵，機器旋即發出「嘎嘎……」的聲響。  
手機上顯示時間在1:57。  
只是一個閃念，卻被手指很快付諸了行動，按下發送鍵之後，山下又有些後悔『啊，超幼稚。』  
1:59，端著咖啡去培訓室的山下接到了亀梨的回復：你在哪兒？  
2:00，輸入了『大阪分公司』的消息顯示發送成功。

這場培訓一如所料地成功，即便是臨時抱佛腳準備出來的創意，卻也讓大家能沉浸在氣氛裡，完美地接收到了今天培訓中的所有重點。  
或許就是這種成就感讓人感到滿足吧！當初因為家裡的經濟狀況而放棄了留學深造的機會，為了給妹妹攢學費也打了不少工，托了經歷豐富的福，過往的很多經驗現在都用得上。  
大概培訓師這個工作是最適合自己的，能和不同的人打交道，卻又不至於和對方接觸得太深，不時地收到驚喜。  
起初因為這個特性，放肆了一段時間，對於兩個人從陌生到親密再到分離的過程熟悉無比。自己從來沒有給過什麼承諾，也沒有對任何人提出過交往的要求。

一年有兩百多天都不停地輾轉于各地，要怎麼交往？  
山下想象不出，也覺得沒有必要。  
喜歡就親近，有距離了就分離，沒有什麼不捨，也不會感覺到受傷。  
偶爾的，會有些寂寞。  
人總有累了的時候，愛情遊戲玩多了也索然無味。之後便漸漸停止了這只關乎感官刺激的行為，過著只與工作有關的生活。

亀梨算是一個例外。  
他帶著銷售課職員的顯著特質，卻並非喜歡玩愛情遊戲的類型。  
和他在一起感覺很舒服，自己難得地提出了交往的要求，卻被巧妙地否決了。  
明明長著一張勾人的臉，但性格卻像是毫無欲求的僧人一般平靜恬淡。  
『嗯，還很容易害羞……』

想到這裡，對亀梨的思念不由得又濃了幾分。  
山下翻出今天發給亀梨的mail，並沒有後續的回復，對於亀梨問的那句『你在哪兒？』莫名有些期待。

「山下桑！！！你怎麼不喝啊……」甜膩嬌嗲的女聲將山下的思緒喚了回來。  
今天那個陌生的臉孔也出現在聚會中，明明很熱鬧的場面，山下卻覺得有些出戲。  
這些人裡面能對的上號的究竟有多少，或許此刻你正向我舉杯，但我卻根本叫不出你的名字。  
山下端著手中的清酒一飲而盡，附和著場面「抱歉抱歉，今天真的太開心了。是我過的最熱鬧的一個生日了呢。謝謝……」  
不多久，燈光暗下，一個巨大的蛋糕被推了出來，早已準備好的手拉禮炮也被拉開，大家高唱著生日快樂歌，將場內的氣氛再一次推向高潮。

帶著八分醉意的山下，被同事送到了酒店。  
「謝謝，那麼我先走了，晚安。」山下從車上下來，沒能發現駕駛艙坐著的女子那有些尷尬地表情。  
「不請我上去坐坐嗎？」山下已經回過身來，打算幫忙關上車門。女子只得急忙拋出了一個扎眼的暗示。  
「時間不早了，明天還要上班吧？謝謝你送我回來。晚安。」山下怎麼會不明白，只是他實在沒有興趣，從中午發出那封mail開始，亀梨的名字將心臟填的滿滿的。如果生日的特權是可以任性一次的話…非亀梨不可。

車子的尾燈已經消失在夜色裡，時間指向11:08。  
「啊…真是個寂寞的生日呢……」山下大大地歎了口氣，推門走進了酒店的大堂。  
山下邊走邊從口袋裡拿出證件，雖然訂了房間，但他還沒來得及登記入住。

「那個……」山下剛拿著房卡，身後就傳來了一個熟悉的聲音。  
他猛地轉過頭去，真的是亀梨！！！  
「欸？」心臟好像被抽緊了，眼睛癢癢的卻不想要擦拭，生怕這一個動作，亀梨就會消失了一般。  
亀梨好像有些不好意思地樣子，他咬著唇，搔了搔後腦勺的亂髮，淺笑著說「生日禮物新鮮送到！」  
下一刻，便被山下結結實實地抱住了。  
雙臂的力量像是要把他掐進身體那般用力，那溫熱的臉頰一直在自己的頸窩處蹭著，隨著呼吸噴出的熱氣，把領口都弄潮了。  
亀梨有些遲疑地環住山下，對他這突如其來的動作有些意外「你怎麼了？」  
「我太高興了。」山下終於鬆開了懷抱，在亀梨的唇上嘬了一下「你一直在這裡等我嗎？」  
亀梨偷偷瞄了一眼後面的接待人員，雖然他們看起來沒有關注這邊，但還是感覺很尷尬。  
他不由得快步往電梯那邊走去，匆匆地回答說「飛機晚點了，並沒有等很久。」  
「你怎麼知道我在這兒？」兩人進了電梯之後，山下整個人貼在亀梨身上。  
「一般來大阪營業總公司交流都會被安排到這家酒店，我之前也來住過幾次……」亀梨笑著說「你究竟是喝了多少？」  
「剛才大概有八分，現在已經完全清醒了。」山下咬了咬亀梨的耳廓。

亀梨把手伸進包包裡摸索著「對了，生日禮物！時間太匆忙了，沒來得及仔細準備……」  
山下卻拉著他的手，刷開了房門，把人按在墻上，笑著說「你會把我寵壞的。」  
「生日快樂！」尾音被親吻吞沒，馥郁的酒氣順著津液交換，讓人有些熏然。  
山下低緩的聲音在黑暗中格外引人「我一定是全世界最幸福的人。」  
「噗…真的假的？你這麼認真，我可要相信了。」亀梨看著撐在自己上方的山下，調皮地點了點他的鼻子。  
「真的，謝謝你特地過來陪我過生日。」

兩人在床上滾做一團，緊緊貼合著，沒有一絲縫隙。  
衣服被隨意地丟在地下，喘息漸濃。  
剛剛寂寞的感覺被體溫熨平，就連呼吸都帶著甜蜜的氣息。  
兩人都興奮了起來。  
分身沒有遮蔽地靠在一起，摩擦著讓情慾燒得更旺。

深吻攫取著口腔內的每一吋空氣，雙手畫著圈逗弄那挺立的茱萸。  
再向下輕撫，握住兩具勃發的男物，上下擼動著……  
亀梨的雙腿環住山下的後腰，扭動著想要得到更快的釋放。

「你帶了潤滑劑么…」山下一臉通紅地抬起身子，燥熱的感覺讓人迫切地想要紓解。  
亀梨捂著臉，小聲說「在包包的側袋裡。」  
「哦~~~」山下見狀不由得拖長語調，末了還翹了一把尾音。

「和，你太可愛了…」山下親吻著亀梨捂住眼睛的手「那麼，我要開始享用我的生日禮物咯……」  
亀梨只覺得自己的臉大概燙的可以煎蛋了，山下戲謔的調侃讓人恨不得有個地縫可以鑽進去。他掙扎著想要坐起來「我要回去了！！！」  
「噗，現在還想要逃跑嘛？」山下將啫喱的袋子撕開，濃稠的液體很快佔滿了性器。手指順勢滑了進去，稍微一用力，亀梨不由得發出一聲急喘。

親吻變得纏綿起來。  
山下將手墊在亀梨的頭頂，另一隻手則不斷地在火熱的菊穴內翻轉，當手指擦過一吋軟肉，亀梨的身體猛地顫抖了一下。  
「是這裡……」山下顯得很興奮，他快速地揉搓著那個敏感帶……  
亀梨把身體縮成一團，鼻音粘軟地「不，那裡…不行……唔啊……啊啊………」  
山下卻不肯放過他，雙手齊下地刺激著前端和后穴，不多會兒，人兒身體一僵，一股股青白的精液便從前端的小孔射了出來。  
山下並沒有立即將手撤出來，而是感受著腸壁那痙攣一般的吸吮，好像要將手指吞進腹中一般。

高潮的餘韻還未過去，亀梨被山下翻過來坐在了他的身上。  
臀縫正抵在那微微跳動著的勃發上。  
「還有力氣嗎？」山下仰面朝上躺著，亀梨的表情一覽無余。  
眼角好像有些濕濕的，大概眼圈也紅了，頭髮被汗水浸濕，蜿蜒在臉側，紅艷艷的嘴唇微張著，鼻翼因為呼吸的節奏微微動著，鎖骨一片粉色……用活色生香來形容一點也不過分。

「嗯。」亀梨咬著下唇，扶著那炙熱的堅挺，抬高屁股，緩緩地坐下去。  
看著自己的分身被一吋一吋地吞沒，實在太過色情。  
腸壁的溫度高的嚇人，還在痙攣的軟肉緊緊地裹住這侵入的異物。  
麻癢的感覺越發撩人，山下等不及地往上一挺，將肉棒整根沒入亀梨的身體。  
「唔……」人兒被激烈的動作刺激得繃直了身體，眉頭微微地皺著，被填滿的感覺又讓人舒服得歎息。

「嘎吱…嘎吱…………」席夢思床被激烈的動作晃動得發出聲響。  
空氣也因為這情事推高了溫度。  
「嗬嗯……」不時漏出的呻吟讓亀梨無地自容，反觀山下，倒是一派嫻熟的模樣。  
在下一個呻吟就要忍不住的時候，亀梨一口咬在山下肩上……  
「嗯！！」快感加上痛感的刺激讓山下頭皮發麻，下身大力地插到腸穴深處，山下攪動著。  
「哈嗯……」亀梨繃直了脖頸「太…太深了……」

身體被對方緊緊地抱著，毫無退路地承受著猶如打樁一般地抽插。  
「啪啪啪…」相交處盡是粘稠的體液，擊打間發出越來越急速的聲響。

「好棒…啊啊……」眼前一片花白，空洞間劃過幾道閃電般的白線。  
意識似乎有幾秒鐘的游離，再回過神便是溫柔的親吻，落在自己額頭的位置。

如果說開始的激情讓身體感到饜足，那麼最後的這記親吻則讓心裡充滿了柔軟。  
這樣就夠了。  
亀梨久違地因為情愛之事而感到開心，如果不去揣度對方的真心，僅僅以露水之歡的伴侶來說，山下幾乎可以拿到滿分。  
雖然有點遺憾，卻也不失為一種乾脆利落的關係。  
深刻的羈絆雖然迷人，但要再次走入那種關係卻讓人感到猶豫。  
藉由這身體的慰藉也能感覺到甜蜜，又何必再讓自己陷入麻煩的境地呢？

亀梨揚起一個笑容「12點已經過咯，請問山下君……生日快樂嗎？」  
「不能更快樂了。」山下將亀梨摟在臂彎裡，溫柔道「還好嗎？要不要去洗個澡？」  
「嗯。」  
鴛鴦浴的結果就是兩人又在浴室做了一次，亀梨是真的累斃了，剛沾著枕頭就陷入了沉睡。  
山下看著亀梨的睡臉，喃喃自語道「這樣，要讓我怎麼放開你啊…」

時間轉到4月9日中午1點正。  
亀梨忙完了銷售前準備，到公司樓下的小餐廳解決午飯。  
這個餐廳光顧了無數次，原本並沒有感到有什麼特別，但因為和山下曾在這裡第一次交談而變得有些不同。  
今天的陽光很好，戶外的櫻花已經完全盛開，風兒卷過路面，帶著零星的櫻花迴旋在空中，很美。

『不知道山下君現在怎麼樣了…大概還是在忙著四處做培訓吧！』  
亀梨的思緒很自然地來到了這裡，仔細算算看，山下也有差不多半個月沒有給自己發過mail了。  
他拿著攜帶，翻著以往對方發來的mail，有點像是小記事的感覺，每次都是沒頭沒尾的，自己偶爾回復，也只是隨便的閒聊而已。

『要不要偶爾也主動發些信息過去呢？』  
亀梨這樣想著，打了幾個字又刪掉，這樣往復幾次，還是作罷了。  
1:58，亀梨乘搭電梯準備開始下午的例行走訪。  
Mail提示音……  
翻開一看，竟然是山下的名字。  
亀梨心裡一驚，手機差點掉到地下。

點開，上面寫著：請來祝我生日快樂吧！

得知了山下的地點之後，亀梨立即查詢了飛往大阪的班機，最後一班是19:00，剩最後三張票。  
幾乎沒有任何猶豫，亀梨點擊了購買，正價機票做私人用途，還是第一次。  
可禮物究竟要選什麼呢？亀梨拿不定主意。  
下午的安排是滿的，唯一得空只有在登機前的等待時間，那太匆促了。

忽地，他拿起夾在筆記本的LAMY Safari系列簽字筆，這是他到這家公司給自己買的唯一一件比較值錢的物件，算是找到工作的慶賀。  
這麼多年一直戴在身上，伴隨著自己成長起來的一個舊物。  
鋼製的筆身被保養得很好，用來寫字也很順手。  
『就送這個吧！』亀梨打定了注意，計劃到機場再去做個包裝，這樣時間就能來得及了。

因為天氣關係，飛機推遲了起飛時間。  
這正好給亀梨包裝禮物贏得了時間。  
他找了一家提供禮品包裝服務的便利店，順便買幾個飯糰解決晚餐。  
包裝紙選了海浪圖的款式，配上金色的束帶，顯得很別緻。  
包裝需要一點時間，亀梨就在便利店裡逛著……  
他原想挑一管口香糖，卻瞄到了不遠處架子上放著的潤滑劑。

『就…以防萬一……』  
亀梨裝著若無其事地將潤滑劑遞到了店員面前，完全忘記了剛才自己要買的口香糖。  
在包裝完畢之後，逃跑似得離開了便利店。

最終，這份正經的生日禮物在第二天早上才送給山下。  
「雖然有點舊了，但對我來說，算是珍貴的物件，我看你好像對古舊的東西有些愛好，就送了這個。」亀梨一本正經地介紹了起來。  
「雖然我已經收到了最棒的禮物，不過這個我也很喜歡。謝謝，和也。」山下直接喊了亀梨的名字。  
這突然貼近的稱呼讓亀梨有些微的不適應，他低著頭，小聲地答應了。

「提問！」山下清了清嗓子，突然說。  
「回答！」亀梨也反射性地來了一句。  
他正為這樣的接續感到好笑，卻聽得山下說「我可以愛上你嗎？和也？」  
「欸……」亀梨完全沒有料到山下會這麼說。他也並不確定自己的心情究竟是怎麼樣。  
空氣好像凝結了一樣。

山下噗地一聲笑開了，他搔了搔亀梨頭頂的髪「下次告訴我好嗎？」  
「嗯。」亀梨點點頭，心裡湧起些無法言說的感覺。

「那麼，我要去做培訓了！」  
「嗯，我也要去機場。」

「一路平安，我們下次再見。」  
「嗯，下次見。」

 

Final.


End file.
